User talk:Dream Focus
Never hesitate to say what's on your mind This is my talk page, so talk to me. Doing the best I can here, and if you know a way to do anything better please let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Founder Hi! Who's the founder of this wiki? :I am. There were various placeholder bits about that had one page with nothing on it, and a single picture, and that it. I came in and made the wiki, surprised no one had done it before me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) question who's the founder? 02:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am. Someone else had a placeholder here, just a single sentence and a single picture on the main page, and nothing else. They abandoned it eight minutes after starting it. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tam.tamiscrayons That was on December 18, 2009‎. I then showed up at July 16, 2010‎ and started the actual wikia, adopting it since it was listed as abandoned. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod Thank you for making me a chatmod. I'll be on chat for 2-3 hours every day and I'll be sure to kick/ban when there are trolls. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) RE: Categories Ok. I'll add it. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Taylor Swift and I meeting. Thanks! I'm trying to meet taylor for the first time. Are you friends with her? Derpy Sparkle (talk) 14:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Never met her before in my life. Sorry, can't help you there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) administration request Hi! I just wanted to ask you can you become an admin on this wiki or not and how? StephanieByrne (talk) 18:15, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Don't need any more administrators, so no. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:10, September 17, 2014 (UTC) vote for Taylor Hey there! Just letting you know that there's a new poll up on the Music Hub for voting on new album releases, It looks like Carrie Underwood supporters are running with this. Maybe spread word to other Taylor Swift fans? http://musichub.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Hub Hope all is well! Alwaysmore2hear :I don't really care about polls. I think that's just a girl thing, I don't know. Seems rather pointless. Whoever has the highest sales figures is the most popular album, anything else is just meaningless. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:24, September 29, 2014 (UTC) so many infinite blocks Damn,i have seen many blocked users though,the number of blocked users is almost similar like the GTA Wiki,the wiki the wiki that I am blocked in.Though I am scared to be blocked because of my behavior.Anyway I control mines,though.Nervous,man!Connery Jay (talk) 13:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :The only peopled blocked are doing vandalism. No reason for any block not to be infinite. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *Only 8 IP addresses have been blocked this year. If you click on the IP address, it'll show their contributions, and you can check the history to see what they did to get blocked. Sometimes the top part of the article they make legitimate looking edits, then you scroll down and see what rude message they posted or whatnot that got them banned. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) But then,you are an admin but behaves like a bureaucrats.Bureaucrats mean the users who take the major role of the wiki as he/her is online at all times.Anyway can I be a patroller for next year/rollback job?You should be a bureaucrat as you are online at all times but mine ain't.Thanks.Connery Jay (talk) 13:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :I founded this Wikia so I am a bureaucrat also. And I do check every day so I eliminate any vandalism that happens. I have never banned anyone for any reason other than deliberate vandalism, be they a pervert or just a random idiot posting hatred or nonsense. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:58, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Shoot,one thing I remember from this guy in GTA Wiki called Smashbro8 told me not to talk to bureaucrats as they will punish me more.But then,you are a friendly bureaucrat but can I be a patroller then?Connery Jay (talk) 14:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :No need for any patrollers. Not a lot of edits made each day. Usually none at all to patrol. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I just have to say it is nice talking to you for now,we two look like business partners,thoughConnery Jay (talk) 14:06, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey,Dream Focus are you free to talk now?It is nice to meet you.Sean.shn (talk) 11:07, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Wiki wordmark Hi Dream, nice work you've done on . I thought I'd drop by and say my opinion on the wordmark: I find it extremely difficult distinguishing the text from the plain white background. Perhaps you could change it so it has a better color luminosity ratio? Kind regards, – Ozuzanna 20:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC) New Logo? Hi, I wanted to see if you like these for the wiki? I already use her latest album cover as the background. And I like the wordmark fine the way it is, so just leave it be. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Taylor Swift App! Hey Dream Focus, Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Jamie (profile)•(talk) Hi Hello! Thank you for welcoming me. I have been a reader of this wikia for a long time and finally decided to start contributing. Jetpackjoyride (talk) 06:03, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. :) CalMillbo (talk) 10:17, December 30, 2014 (UTC) concern One of the users on here, Patti Murray Solomon|Patti Murray Solomon, is writing what seems to be like an email to Andrea Swift, sounding personal, and I thought that that was odd and I was wondering if it was ok for her to write that or not? --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 18:05, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :I have erased it. Can't go asking people for things like that. Just not proper. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) The Love Story (lyrics) was vandalized. Someone wrote some really mean things, then fixed it. Then someone else wrote "I hate iran," and saying they were old and not young. I fixed it, but who knows when that person may come back and do that again. And I love that song. I just thought I'd let you know that. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 15:57, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :I blocked them for that. If you look at the list of blocked people http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList you'll see that does happen at times. Some idiots just like doing random idiotic vandalism like that. Rather pathetic really. If they are immature enough, they'll keep coming back with different IP addresses for awhile before giving up. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 20:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) It's so ridiculous, and I feel bad that you have to deal with that. When I make my wikis, I'm going to lock every page so I don't have to deal with that unless I let them. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 22:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I see that a lot of them don't even have usernames, though it may not make a difference. Do you know if there's a way that you can only allow people who have usernames to comment and edit, and not ones that don't have usernames, because it's so hard for me to tell any differences between them. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 22:45, January 22, 2015 (UTC) *:I asked the Wikia staff that years ago, and they said no, they weren't going to add that. If you block IP addresses from a page you also have to block all "new users", and a new user is defined as someone who hasn't been around for a set amount of time or hasn't made a certain number of edits. Blocking all new users means anyone who shows up will never be able to edit and become anything but one. I check this wikia every day to look at the recent edits, and investigate anything that is changed. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:05, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. --Annabeth and Percy~The world comes to life and everything’s bright. From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 15:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, wow. Thank you so much. I know that there's ways to revert it back, but I'm not sure how to do that yet. But thank you for making me a chat moderator. --Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 17:22, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Illegible wordmark Heya :) Thanks for your hard work on this wiki! Just wanted to agree with other users, above, who have suggested the need for a change in the wordmark. The contrast ratio on your wordmark is well below W3 standards, meaning that many people with different visual acuities can't actually see it that well. As a consequence of my duties at http://wikia.com/Parent_Pages, I had to make adjustments to your wordmark, and I thought I'd pass that change on to you, in case you found it useful. — CzechOut 19:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Updated. Nice soothing light blue and white color as before, so that's fine. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 09:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Annabeth and Percy Someone made this page that shouldn't be a page. More like a blog, but there's already a page like that one.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 15:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Someone made a page about Taylor Swift's son "New Romantics" from her album 1989, but only added the background for it. I just decided to add the lyrics to it, but I'm no sure if it should be more properly edited.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 00:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :People can add and edit whatever they want. All songs should have their own pages showing their lyrics and any information about them. Thanks for the addition. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:33, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Someone made a few pages of people, but added absolutely no information to them, and just wrote "Kids" on all of them. Nothing more.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 14:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm making you an administrator now. You can delete pages like that and you can ban anyone you catch doing vandalism. Thanks for the help. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Oh, wow. Thank you so much. I'll do my best.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 21:41, April 8, 2015 (UTC) That's right. Sorry. I'll try to remember to do that next time.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 22:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) New Wiki logo featuring the actual Taylor font Here it is, hope you like it! :I like the Swiftipedia logo that we have. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I think you should use the font as it actually promotes her album! :I don't think anyone buys an album based on what font her name is written in. And remember to sign your name with four ~ marks. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Can I just ask what the heck is wrong with you and your Userpage, 'Girls make me nervous'? UltraElectraHeARTPOP (talk) 19:52, April 30, 2015 (UTC)